Take Care Of Him
by Okamimaru
Summary: Even weeks after, Naruto's heart refused to heal. Sarrow consumed him, ate at him, but suddenly something pulls him out of that pain and suffering. Will it really save him? Crappy summary I know but please still read! Please Review!


**Okamimaru:**

I like to introduce you to my first ever yaoi! A Gaara/Naru yes. Personally I prefere Sasu/Naru, but this is a request for Niisan1 I'll also be writing one more Gaara/Naru, before maybe moving on to Sasu/Naru. It mainly depends how good those two stories work out!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

He died, slipped away, right through his fingertips! Naruto stared at the ceiling, completely consumed by sorrow. Lying shirtless on the bed, his golden hair tangeled and ruffled. Around him littering the floor, sat pictures of a certain red haired suna ninja. Sakura along with everyone else attempted to cheer him up, but to no avail. He could still remember those bright seafoam eyes, silky soft red hair, exspecially that smooth suntanned skin.

"Oh Gaara, why'd you have to leave me? Haven't I suffered enough? Knowing you'll never come back to me!" Naruto screams furiously outloud. Proceeding to then rip up all the pictures. Fiery tears running down his cheeks. But they suddenly cease having come across a recent picture, taken a mere four weeks ago. His shy blue eyes intently observe the picture: Gaara's arms were wrapped around Naruto's waist, his head resting on his shoulder.

Naruto frowns at the picture, looking very closely at his stomach, sure enough, even in the picture a bulge is visable. Indeed Naruto was infact with child, a baby boy to be exact, according to Kyuubi that is. It was due in three months. More memories resurface themselves, and that horrible night comes back, engulfing him so much, Naruto could scarcely breath.

**Flashback:**

"Gaara! Gaara! No don't leave! Let me go!" Naruto growls and struggles, as Shikamaru and Neji restrain him.

"Please Naruto, he has to go, they're after him, if he doesn't, they' ll kill Hinata and Temari!" Neji says, trying to reason with the blond. Deep pain was evident in his pale ivory eyes. As wierd as it may sound, Neji fell in love with the Hyuuga heiress aka his younger cousin, while Shikamaru fell in love with Gaara's older sister.

"Naruto!" Gaara says sharply. Naruto stops struggling and stares deeply into his lover's eyes.

"Take care of him. Live free." He continues after getting Naruto's attention, before walking away. Naruto watches in shock as Gaara's form quickly vanishes into the forest's shadows, sinking to the ground. Silent tears trailing down his face.

**End Of Flashback**

For some reason, Naruto instinctively flips the picture over onto its back. The date and a note were written on the back that read:

_Take care of him_

_Live well and free_

In Gaara's elegant handwriting.

"I will, I promise!" Naruto whispers, determined. 3 months later, he was blessed with a beautiful healthy baby boy. Possessing characteristics of both parents. creamy peach colored skin, whiskers on each cheeks, sky blue eyes, and red hair. He camed to be known as Kaara, a combination of Gaara and Kyuubi.

**10 Years Later:**

Naruto made his way, a daily trip to Gaara's grave. Kaara was at the acadamy, so today he made the trip alone. Coming to the grave, he crouches down placing a bundle of Gaara's favorite type of flowers, roses. Beautiful to look at but dangerous to the touch. Engraved on the stone, were the words:

_**Gaara**_

_**Beloved husband and father**_

_**Live well and free**_

"You'd be proud of him!" Naruto whispers, gently placing a hand on the . Sand suddenly brushes across his hand that was placed on the stone, gasping Naruto looks around, but sees no one.

But listening carefully he could of sworn he heard a familasr voice call out:

Take care of him! Live well and free!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Okamimaru:**

So what'd you think? I know its sad, but I promise the next yaoi I write will for one thing be longer then one chapter, lol! And will be rated, plus a highschool story! Please Review! Let me know if I did a good job!


End file.
